


My Roommate's Boyfriend

by Amjead



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jantor, M/M, OT3, Polyamoric Ianto, Polyamoric Jack, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor keeps walking in on his roommate and said roommate's boyfriend in increasingly intimate situations. Too bad for Doctor because he finds himself undeniably attracted to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Roommate's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing polyamoric characters. I hope I don't step on any toes. Also, despite this being a Torchwood/Doctor Who Uni AU, it has nothing to do with, "Odd Wheels." Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to follow my on Tumblr at "followallthefandoms"

It was Doctor's first year at Uni. He was excited, but a littler nervous, about the newness of it all. There would be new faces, experiences, people asking him, “Is your name really, 'Doctor?'” opportunities for him to say, “Yeah, but it could be worse. My parents could have named me, _'The Doctor.'”_ All in all, Doctor was ready to start this new adventure.

The first part of Doctor's new adventure was setting up his dorm room. Doctor was in room 102 in The Tardis Dormitories. It looked like a small building, but the rooms were big enough. As Doctor was unpacking, a guy with two suitcases and a backpack full of things appeared in the doorway.

“Hello,” he said in a soft, Welsh accent. “Is this room 102?”

"It is," replied Doctor.

“Cool,” said the guy with a small smile. “I guess I'm your roommate then.”

Doctor dropped the sheet he was struggling onto his mattress and went over to shake his roommate's hand.

“Pleased to meet you,” he said. “My name's Doctor.”

“Likewise,” said the guy, taking Doctor's hand to shake it. “Is your name really, 'Doctor?'”

“Yes,” he replied, going into the same routine. “I could be worse though. My parents could have named me, _'The Doctor.'_ What's your name?”

"Ianto," he said. "Ianto Jones."

Doctor gave Ianto the run down of things he should know about the room and the dorm. Ianto smiled and nodded with each thing Doctor told him. Then, they both unpacked.

Eventually, Ianto announced, “I think I'm done.”

“Cool,” replied Doctor with a friendly smile. 

His eyes scanned around Ianto's things just to see if he was displaying anything unusual or interesting. The only thing that caught Doctor's eye was a picture frame with a photo in it. The photo depicted Ianto with his arm around another guy. Frankly, the other guy was probably one of the most attractive people Doctor had ever seen.

“He's handsome,” Doctor commented, indicating the other guy in the photo. “Is he a friend of yours?”

Ianto chuckled in a slightly awkward manner and said, “Something like that. Anyway, I'm going to head over to the dining hall and get some dinner.”

“Do you want me to come too?” asked Doctor. “I'd hate to think of you eating dinner alone on the first night.”

“It's no trouble,” said Ianto casually. “Besides, I wont' be eating alone. I'm meeting someone there. Well anyway, I'll see you around.”

"Ok," said Doctor. "See ya."

With that, Ianto shut the door behind him.

“I'm surprised he's met someone to eat dinner with already,” thought Doctor. “Granted, he's a bit of a handsome lad as well. I'm sure he has no trouble procuring girlfriends.”

Soon, Doctor was done unpacking as well. His stomach growled so he decided to go to the dining hall too.

As Doctor walked into the dining hall, he looked around to see if he could find Ianto, but he didn't see him.

“I guess he's already heading back to the room,” thought Doctor.

Luckily though, Doctor spotted some nice people he met during last week's orientation. So, he sat with them.

\---

After dinner, Doctor headed back to his dorm. As he walked, he casually wondered who Ianto could have met for dinner. What were they like? As he entered the dormitory, his brain decided that it wasn't that big of a deal and pushed the thoughts from his head. As Doctor opened his door, though, his brain filled with many more thoughts. 

When Doctor opened the door, he saw Ianto sitting in his chair with a guy in his lap. The two were making out like it was going out of style. Doctor felt a peculiar pinch in his stomach and his face heated up. 

"Oh," he said.

Ianto's eyes popped open as he spotted Doctor in the doorway. He pulled away from the guy in his lap and they both turned to look at the bewildered Doctor.

“Looks like we've been caught,” joked the guy on Ianto's lap.

He was American. Doctor hadn't been expecting that.

“Oh,” said Doctor again, finding his voice. “I know who you are. You're Ianto's friend from the photo.”

Doctor pointed at the picture frame so they would know what he was talking about. The guy on Ianto's lap just laughed.

“Is that what Ianto said?” he asked Doctor. “Ianto told you I was his friend?” The guy then turned to Ianto and said, “Darling, you're terrible at introductions.”

Ianto blushed a little as the guy slid off his lap. He went over to Doctor so he could introduce himself properly.

“My name is Jack Harkness,” he said as he put his hand forward. “I'm Ianto's boyfriend.”

Doctor took Jack's hand and said, “It's nice to meet you. My name's Doctor.”

"Is it really?" asked Jack.

“Yes,” replied Doctor. “It could have been worse though. My parents could have named me, _'The Doctor.'"_

Jack chuckled and said, “And he's funny too. Anyway, I'm sorry we had to meet under such awkward circumstances, but I am happy to meet you. Hopefully, I'll be seeing you again soon. I have to run now though. Bye, Doctor. Bye, Ianto.”

With that, he left. Doctor turned his attention to Ianto and started to apologize.

“Hey, I'm sorry,” he said. “I know that was probably really embarrassing for you. I shouldn't have-”

“It's all right,” interrupted Ianto. “It's not your fault.”

A slightly awkward silence occurred. So, Doctor decided to break it.

"Jack seems cool," said Doctor.

“He is,” said Ianto with a small smile. “We went to secondary school together and started dating late in our first year. I really like him. He's an extroverted compliment to my introverted personality.”

“He's very handsome,” said Doctor, not really thinking.

Ianto blushed a bit more and nodded shyly. Doctor couldn't help but find Ianto very cute in this moment. These thoughts made Doctor feel uncomfortable though. He felt he needed to squash these feelings right now.

“I, uh, I'm gonna go take a shower,” he said a bit awkwardly. Then he slipped into the little en suite bathroom. 

He got undressed and then stepped into the warm, soothing rush of shower water. Now that he was alone with his thoughts, he could think properly.

“That was really embarrassing,” thought Doctor. “Then again, I'm kinda glad I got to see it. Jack is really handsome and Ianto's so cute. They're both so attractive and I'm- Stupid! Gosh, I'm being so stupid. I cant be thinking things like this. Ianto is my roommate. I barely even know Jack. Besides, they're dating each other. I can't go lusting after them. It wouldn't be right.”

As Doctor washed himself up, a mantra of, “It wouldn't be right.” repeated in his head.

\---

The next day was the first day of classes. Doctor went to all of them dutifully and was quite relieved that Jack or Ianto wasn't in any of them. He didn't think he'd be able to face them after the mental turmoil he went through last night.

Doctor tried his best to pay attention to what the professors were saying, but it was just so difficult. His mind kept picturing last night's scene.

Ianto's eyelids, heavy from lust. Jack's nose inhaling the scent of his lover. Ianto's sighing filling the air. Jack's wanting, demanding mouth. Their _hands,_ their wandering, exploring hands. It was too much for Doctor to handle.

Soon, the day was done. Doctor barely focused the whole day and the back of his mind kept asking for a wank. 

“I need a nap or a cold shower,” thought Doctor as he neared his room.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get either. Another little intimate scene was laid out before him when he opened his door.

This time, Ianto was in Jack's lap. They both had their shirts off. Ianto was tweaking Jack's pert nipples. Jack was sucking on Ianto's neck. When Doctor had opened the door, he had caught Ianto in the middle of a terrific moan.

A noise that Doctor couldn't really identify escaped from his mouth. Too bad for him, this caught the attention of Jack and Ianto.

Ianto blushed at being caught, but held eye contact with Doctor.

Jack laughed coyly and said, “You keep catching us. Maybe one of these days you'll have to join us.”

A wave of arousal careened through Doctor's stomach. It was overwhelming. So he shut the door and left. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't be here.

\---

Later that night, when Doctor returned, he came back to an empty room and a note.

“Spending the night at Jack's. Sorry. ~Ianto”

“Good,” thought Doctor. “It's better this way. I don't know what I'm going to do if this continues. I'm not angry at them. I'm just overwhelmed. They're just _so attractive_ and I can't keep thinking about them this way. It'd be easier if they stopped giving me such good material.”

Doctor got himself ready for bed and tucked himself in. As he laid there, he had to concentrate very hard so that he would not start masturbating.

\---

After classes the next day, Doctor lingered around the campus to avoid going back to his room. He thought that might help him not walk in on any intimate activities.

“It's not for me,” thought Doctor. “To be perfectly honest, I think I like catching them. It's kind of exciting, but it's really embarrassing for Ianto. I don't want to do that to him. Maybe we could work something out. He could put a sock on the door handle. I think I saw that in a movie once.”

It was after dinner when Doctor finally returned to his room. 

“I haven't been around all day,” thought Doctor. “Hopefully, the odds are against me walking in on anything again.”

As Doctor opened the door, he walked in on something major. Ianto was in his chair again. This time, Jack was kneeling on the floor between his knees. His head was in Ianto's lap as he sucked on his cock.

Doctor's stomach lurched with arousal. His face was beat red and he could feel a stirring in his groin. Ianto was too blissed out to realize that someone else had come into the room. Jack knew though. While still connecting to Ianto's cock, Jack turned his head slightly so he could look at Doctor. He winked. Doctor felt too overwhelmed to do anything other than lock himself in the en suite bathroom again.

Doctor immediately turned the shower on and shed his clothes. He went into the safety of the warm water and reflected on what just happened.

“I just walked in on Jack giving Ianto a blow job,” he thought. “It was _so hot._ Jack looked over at me and winked while sucking off Ianto. What does that mean? Jack has been flirting with me nonstop ever since I met him. Oh my God. What if Jack likes me? That would be terrible for Ianto. I'd feel so bad, but it'd be pretty good for me. Jack is just _so hot._ They're both _so hot._ That would be another disadvantage to Jack leaving Ianto for me. I wouldn't walk in on them anymore. I know it's wrong, but I just love it so much. It's all I can think about anymore. It's all I-”

Suddenly, Doctor became very much aware of his body. He looked down at the newly formed erection.

“Shit,” he thought as he got to work.

Doctor's mind was full of material to work with. He thought about when he first walked in on Jack and Ianto making out, their hungry lips smashed together. He thought about the second time it happened, Ianto's pert nipples and Jack's possessive mouth. He thought about just now. Oh, how he wanted to be in either one of their positions.

Doctor came with a satisfied sigh. He looked at the mess on his hand and felt ashamed. 

“I can't go on like this,” Doctor thought. “It has to end.”

Doctor toweled himself off and found some discarded pajamas to put on. Then he went back into the room. Thankfully, Ianto was alone. He was laying in bed and Doctor couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

“Ianto, are you awake?” he asked.

"Yes," replied Ianto.

“Hey, I'm really sorry about what's been going in,” apologized Doctor. “I don't know why it keeps happening. I guess I just have bad luck or something. I know it's probably really embarrassing for you and I just-”

“It's ok,” interrupted Ianto. “Don't beat yourself up over it.”

“I just feel so bad about it though,” said Doctor.

“Trust me. It's not as bad as you think,” assured Ianto. “Now go to sleep.”

Doctor nodded, even though he was sure Ianto couldn't see him, and tucked himself into bed. Another strange day of being undeniably attracted to his roommate and his roommate's boyfriend had come and gone.

\---

The next day, Doctor didn't linger after classes. He went straight back to his room. When he got to the door, he knocked first. There was no answer. Doctor assumed no one was in there so he went right in. He was mistaken, however. Jack and Ianto were there, but not currently in the throws of passion. Jack was sitting in Ianto's chair. Ianto was sitting on his bed.

“Oh, hey, guys,” said Doctor. “I didn't hear anything when I knocked so I wasn't expecting anyone to be here. What's up?”

Jack and Ianto shared a knowing glance. Then, they both turned their attention back to Doctor.

“Have you ever heard of the word, 'polyamory' before?” Jack asked him. “It's a funny little word. Do you know what it means?”

Doctor was feeling so very strange. Why was Jack talking to him like this? Why was Ianto looking at him like that? Doctor didn't know how to feel so he just shook his head no.

Jack walked over to Doctor very purposefully.

He took Doctor's chin in his hand and said, “Why don't you take a guess?” and kissed him.

Doctor's eye fluttered shut, but then they immediately popped back open.

“Jack!” he cried. “You're really going to do this in front of Ianto?”

Doctor looked over at his roommate. He seemed totally unfazed by this. In fact, he seemed really into it.

“Polyamory means non-monogamous,” explained Jack. “I can love or desire more than one person. It just so happens that Ianto is polyamoric too. Level with me, Doctor. I know that you fancy Ianto and myself. You never seem embarrassed when you've walked in on us. You always just seemed overwhelmed. Also, let's not forget about your little date with you hand last night.”

Doctor blushed and stuttered out, “H-how do you know all this?”

“God, you're gorgeous when you blush,” breathed Jack. He kissed Doctor on the cheek and continued. “It's pretty obvious. So, what do you say, Doctor? Do you consent?”

“What, uh, what exactly am I consenting to?” asked Doctor.

“For right now, sex,” replied Jack. “More if you so desire.”

Doctor looked at Ianto again. He looked aroused. Then Doctor looked back at Jack. He looked dominant. Suddenly, Doctor felt needy. His gut and his groin were pushing him in the same direction. So he gave in.

"Ok," said Doctor.

“Perfect,” growled Jack. Immediately, he dove in and started sucking on Doctor's neck. “Do you have any limitations?” asked Jack between sucks.

“Not that I know of,” replied Doctor.

“Ok,” said Jack. “If it becomes too much, let us know and we'll stop, but for now just relax. Enjoy yourself.”

Jack took hold of Doctor's arms. He guided him toward the bed and gently pushed him onto it. Doctor fell right in Ianto's lap. Ianto pulled off his own shirt and Doctor's. His hands wrapped around Doctor's chest to twist his nipples. Doctor let out a shuddering gasp at the stimulation.

At this time, Jack sat down and straddled Doctor's lap. He captured Doctor's mouth in a lusty kiss. So much was going on. Doctor moaned into the kiss. He could feel two budding erections pressing into him. He could also feel his own.

Jack broke away from the kiss to lean over Doctor's shoulder and kiss Ianto. Doctor watched it play out and groaned. As the two made out, Ianto's hands went lower. He tarted palming Doctor's erection over his trousers. Doctor let his head drop forward. His face was now buried in Jack's chest. He allowed his tongue to explore the terrain.

Ianto pulled back from Jack's kiss and remarked to Doctor, “You're so hard. I imagine you're uncomfortable in these trousers.”

Doctor, not able to form words, lifted his head from Jack's body and nodded. So, Jack got off of him and started to undress himself. Ianto nudged Doctor off of him and flipped him onto his stomach. He undid Doctor's belt and pulled it off along with his trousers and pants. He laid there, naked and ass up. He looked like a tasty little treat that the other two men just couldn't wait to enjoy.

Once Jack was completely nude, he put his foot on the bed and leaned into the two men. His hand wrapped around the base of his cock and he lazily stroked it a bit.

“Doctor,” he said, getting his attention. “Do you know what you do now?”

Doctor looked up at the bobbing cock in front of him. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out. Jack sat back down on the bed and guided Doctor's mouth to his cock.

“You look gorgeous with a cock in your mouth,” said Ianto as he ran his fingers along Doctor's back. “You need a cock in your arse too though.”

As Doctor sucked and Jack sighed, Ianto got off the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a few condoms. When he returned to the bed, he slicked a finger with lube and slid it into Doctor's asshole. The intrusion made him groan around Jack's cock which caused Jack to moan out loudly. Ianto started wiggling that finger around and Doctor's whole body felt like jelly. It was hard for him to concentrate on Jack's cock, but that leaky head bumping the back of his throat served as a good reminder.

Ianto slicked a second finger and began scissoring Doctor open.

Doctor's mouth slid off of Jack's cock and he breathed, “Oh, fuck.”

“You're not done yet,” reprimanded Jack.

Doctor nodded and then started licking Jack's testicles. They were warm and musky. It was strange, but Doctor found them to be delicious.

After a bit of scissoring, Ianto decided that Doctor was ready. He slipped his fingers out, rolled a condom on, and lubed it up. He alined himself with Doctor and made his intentions known.

“Doctor, I'm going to enter you,” said Ianto.

 _“Oh, God. Do it,”_ urged Doctor as he separated his mouth from Jack's groin.

Ianto pushed in a bit, testing to make sure Doctor was comfortable. When he was sure that Doctor was relaxed, he pushed in a bit more and started thrusting. Doctor moved in time with Ianto's thrusts as he went back and forth on Jack's cock. The three of them were loud and noisy. Doctor's erection came to full attention and was leaking like crazy. Jack thought he was going to blow, but he didn't want it to end like this.

"Ianto, stop," he said.

Ianto paused his movements, but was was still buried in Doctor's snug hole.

“How open is he?” Jack asked.

“He feels like a virgin, but he's very open,” replied Ianto.

Jack smirked and said, “Sounds delightful. I'd hate for him to cum untouched. Do you mind if we changed positions?”

"Not at all," said Ianto.

He carefully pulled out of Doctor and went to get the bottle of lube and the other condoms. As Jack and Doctor rolled on theirs on and slicked their cocks, Ianto fingered himself open. He was an expert at it by now.

Then he laid on the bed on his stomach and said, “Can you give me an injection, Doctor?”

Doctor smiled cheekily and said, “You've been sitting on that on for a while.”

“Yes,” confessed Ianto. “The blush on your cheeks makes me think you've been dying to here it though.”

Doctor self-consciously touched his cheeks. They were burning hot. Ianto was right though. Doctor had been longing for someone to, well, play doctor with.

“Come on,” encouraged Ianto, wiggling his ass. “Stick it in me.”

Doctor climbed into the bed and knelt behind Ianto's spread legs. He lined himself up and pushed in. The inside of Ianto's asshole felt warm and wet. Doctor love how it felt. He just wanted to stay buried in Ianto all day.

 _“Move,”_ sighed Ianto once he was used to the stretch around Doctor's cock.

Doctor nodded and began to thrust. It was a bit difficult, but he eventually found a steady rhythm. Just then though, Jack decide to shake things up a bit.

Jack came up behind Doctor and pushed him forward so that he was sort of laying on top of Ianto. The angle had changed, but Doctor was still able to thrust in and out of Ianto. Then, Jack knelt behind Doctor and pushed himself in. Doctor moaned loudly. He was getting double the pleasure now and it was absolutely fantastic. 

“Oh my God,” sighed Doctor. “Fuck. This is amazing. _Yes!”_

"Fuck me harder," Ianto demanded.

“You've always been my whiny little slut,” said Jack.

He complied to what Ianto wanted though. He picked up his pace and started fucking Doctor harder and faster. In turn, this meant that Doctor was fucking Ianto harder and faster. 

“So close,” Doctor groaned. “Gonna cum.”

Doctor came with a loud moan, filling the condom. Once he was spent, he pulled away from Jack and Ianto and laid on the bed.

“I'm so tired,” said Doctor. “I don't think I could continue and get you two off. I'm sorry.”

“It's ok,” said Jack. “You can just lay there.”

Just then, Jack and Ianto knelt on either side of Doctor's body and pulled their condoms off. They reached for the other one's cock and masturbated each other. They sighed and groaned with arousal. Doctor was so enticed by the scene going on that he felt that if he hadn't just came, he'd be immensely turned on right now.

Soon, the two men were spurting warm cum all over Doctor's torso. Once spent, a pair of mouths came to Doctor's body as the cum was licked up.

“If I'm not careful, I'll end up erect again,” thought Doctor.

As soon as Ianto and Jack had lapped up their cum, they laid down on either side of Doctor so they could cuddle.

“What did you think?” Jack asked Doctor.

“How was it that you defined polyamory again?” Doctor asked.

“Non-monogamous,” Jack clarified. “I can love or desire more than one person.”

Doctor looked over at Ianto, sweet switchy Ianto. He briefly fantasized about Ianto being a submissive. He'd look very pretty with his arms done up in rope bondage. Then, Doctor looked over at Jack, handsome dominant Jack. Doctor wondered how Jack would feel about being called, “Daddy.”

“What do you think?” Jack asked again.

“I think I have a lot to think about,” said Doctor. “I'm not going to call myself polyamoric just yet, but I am rather fond of this arrangement.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” said Jack as he kissed Doctor on the cheek.

Ianto kissed Doctor on the other cheek and Doctor was blissfully happy.


End file.
